The emulsion polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers has long been utilized to form solid polymeric particles that are intended for a variety of end uses. One type of nonionic surfactant useful as an emulsifier in the emulsion polymerization and stabilization of the formed latex is an alkylphenol ethoxylate (APE). However, because of environmental concerns and regulations, there is a growing trend to move away from the use of APE's in emulsion polymerization as well as in other applications. Known APE replacements are generally either less cost effective, less versatile, provide inferior performance, are supplied as low active solutions, or are solids or flakes which are difficult to handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,973 describes a mixture of an ethoxylated linear fatty alcohol and an ethoxylated alkyl 1,2-diol. However, ethoxylated alkyl 1,2-diol is relatively difficult to manufacture compared to the ingredients of the present invention. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,552 describes an aqueous mixture containing a linear fatty ethoxylate, a fatty alcohol ethoxylate and propoxylate, and a branched alcohol ethoxylate. However, this aqueous mixture is limited to an average degree of alkoxylation of at most 8. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an APE replacement having surface activities comparable to APE which can be easily manufactured, is cost effective, readily biodegradable and provided as an aqueous solution for easy use.